Feigning Sleep
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Bulma is half asleep on the floor of her living room when she is jolted awake by a tender touch from above.


Bulma lay on the floor next to the couch.

It wasn't often that she and her Saiyan house guest were on 'not screaming terms' and she relished in the time they spent together. Right now, Vegeta was sprawled on the couch, not asleep but not far from it as Bulma lazily flipped through the channels on the TV. She settled on a movie she'd seen six or seven times.

"Why aren't you training?" she asked nonchalantly, stretching on her stomach, leaning slightly against the couch. Her tank top rose slightly, but she ignored it.

"Why aren't you with your pathetic excuse for a male?"

Bulma cringed slightly. She and Yamcha (mainly _she) _were _trying _to work out their differences. But her heart wasn't in it anymore.

"Training, probably."

Vegeta snorted into the couch. She sighed, and they fell into a comfortable silence. "I am waiting for my tail to finish growing." Vegeta muffled into the couch, finally.

She lazily lifted her head to see the said appendage shifting slightly. "Mmm…what for?"

"So I can rip it off. My training will be more beneficial if it is removed."

Bulma yawned, "I think you're just giving yourself an excuse to be lazy." He mumbled something, probably insulting. "Which is fine. You can't always train. You got to let your body rest."

"I am the Saiyan Prince."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you don't need rest like us pathetic humans." He mumbled an agreement (no doubt) into the couch. She smiled. She mewled softly, running her hands through the soft plush carpet before her attention finally settling on the movie. It wasn't until she felt something brush her exposed shoulders, did she realize she had fallen asleep.

She tried to lay as relaxed as she could as she felt small circles spread goose bumps down her back. At first she thought it was his tail. On the few occasions she'd seen it, she had watched, mesmerized at the appendage as it had almost a life of its own. It would even, on very rare occasions (three times) make similar motions as they sat at the dinner table, Vegeta seemingly oblivious to its actions.

But this wasn't nearly as soft.

Bulma took a long breath, shifting slightly to hide her racing heart. _It was his hand_. During her shift, the hand had frozen, but as she evened her breath out, it returned, three short nails dancing across her back. She heard him sigh, the couch shift and his eyes on her.

She feigned sleep.

Her heart was trying to beat out of her chest as she felt his tail poke her bare legs softly as his fingers trailed down her clothed back. Heat exploded in her chest as butterflies erupted in her chest. She wanted to move, to respond properly, but she knew he'd back away.

_Had he done this before_?

Her mind was brought back as his hands traveled up to her neck, his fingers tentatively running through her curly locks before moving to the base of her shoulders. One of his knuckles lazily ran up and down her exposed skin as his tail prodded her shorts.

She wanted to giggle, but the intimate way his fingers danced across her back made her silent.

"Such as strange woman." He murmured lazily, "So smooth..." His tail ran over the curve of her butt, making her almost moan as heat pooled in her stomach. His hands froze and his tail retracted as he shifted on the couch. He gave her back one gently swipe with his fingers before she heard the couch shift and then nothing.

A few moments later she heard the footsteps. "Bulma! Where are you?" Bulma jolted up, blinking to get the stars out of her eyes. She hoped that it looked convincing. Her eyes drifted over to Vegeta, who had his back turned, the tip of his tail lightly hitting the couch-a sign she had learned meant that he was asleep.

_Or faking it_.

Bulma turned to Yamcha and put on a strained smile. "Hey, you!"

He raised a brow, "What were you doing?"

She gestured widely to the TV, "I was watching a movie, and I guess I fell asleep." she smiled widely, "You wanted to do something?" she strained. Yamcha looked between her and Vegeta before shrugging, "Let's get something to eat, I've been training all day and I'm starving!"

A noise came from the couch and they both looked over to watch Vegeta turn in his 'sleep.' Bulma smiled sincerely as the man on the couch's tail curled around him.

"Man, I don't like those tails…" Yamcha whispered.

Bulma smacked him on the stomach. "Oh please, Vegeta's not a bad guy."

Yamcha gave her _that _look, but Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Come on." She droned. She was almost out of the living room when she turned back. "Let me turn off the TV, I'll meet you upstairs." She cross the room and picked up the remote.

A shiver went down her spine as something silky, but _furry_ ran up her leg and around her waist, like a snake. She looked down the Vegeta, whose tail had once again wrapped around his waist. She smirked before clicking the TV off and leaving the room.

III

AN:I know that I'm knew to this Fandom, but I can't help but notice I write strange Vegeta/Bulma fics.

But I like the tails and enjoy incorporating them into my fics. I think that Bulma would never really mind the tails, except for the whole giant monkey thing. I think she'd think of them as cute!

I have more VXB to come. I wrote this in celebration to my completed "homework assignment" (or pointless actual project)


End file.
